darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Matvakama
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darkspore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Matvakama page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowRaptor101 (Talk) 17:56, May 21, 2011 I love those ideas! Liquid Ink 21:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you very much!! I really appreciate, that you like the idea! P.S. Your ideas were rlly nice too. But still, what is this TNX Nebula? The origin planet of Mutation Mines? Anyway, great work you've done. Hi, I'm quasar23. I see you've been doing a lot of work around here. I am at threat level 18-4^4 and would be happy to help you if I can. BTW if you've been on Spore recently, I would like to know what has happened on there recently. Thanks. Quasar23 23:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Destructor Work Wow, I'm really impressed at your work on the Destructors! How did you get their Invasion Variant pictures? Really impressive... BTW will you be in-game soon? I would like to do some levels with you. Quasar23 11:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I accidentally stumbled upon Nashira's page on some French, I think, Spore Wiki Version. There, I found these pics. About the game, I doubt I'll be online anytime soon, but I may show up. My Darkspore ID is Matvakama (just as my Spore Account). Matvakama, 14:10, October 14, 2011 Colored Text At the moment, Wikia doesn't have an easy way to color text, you have to do it manually. Though I did ask them about making it an option in the editor. For now, here's the text-code used for colors: : TEXT will look like : TEXT You can mess-around with it some, but I use green1 because it looks the most like the green used for Stats ingame, along with Bold Print. Hope this helps! ;) * Posted by: [[User:94Connor949|'94Connor949']] @DarksporeWiki [ Talk ] @ 16:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, bud. This helps a lot. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Posted by: Matvakama (Looking at your newest Badge) ... Lucky. Xp "Just the fax, ma'am. Just the fax." 21:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, Evex, I think you should check Connor's Badge List too. XD Matvakama 08:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Quotation marks for Abilities' Names in Hero Pages. The reason why I put quotation marks on a hero's ability name, as well as ''italicizing it, is to distinguish it from any other italicized words. It also makes it stand-out a little more. But '''Bold Print stands out a little too much, if we were to use it on each ability name. I only use quotation marks on heroes' ability names that don't belong to that hero. Example; On the Hero Strategy: Revenant, I leave his abilities (Crippling Shot, Psychic Storm, etc.) without quotation marks, but if I referenced a different hero's ability, says Viper's squad ability, I would show it as "Thornado", instead of just Thornado. However, I've noticed a difference of opinion about this, so I'm not sure if I'm going to continue doing it. What's your thoughts on it? : [[User:94Connor949|'94Connor949']] @DarksporeWiki '[ Talk ] 17:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it is such a good idea, becuase abilities belonging to other heroes show up practically everywhere so I don't see any reason to continue. : Matvakama, October 23th, 19:39, 2011 (UTC)